Pheonix Valley
The Phoenix Valley is a river valley that is composed of the Phoenix River about 25 miles upstream. The river winds through the hills that comprise the boundary of Phaeselis' political influence and has it's source in those hills (on the Anaxamandran side). The border is regularly patrolled and is protected from extensive settlement until further notice. The village of Temas is located in the mountains in the valley, and is a mining town. The village regularly mines crystals and gems from the mine here for use in psychic applications. Gold is found here, but no one has extracted it yet. Monster Encounters: The following encounters are found in the Phoenix Valley. *Bat swarm *Persian Horned Viper (venomous snake) *crocodile *Lion *Redtailed toelasher (Pyroraptor) *Gazelle *Aurochs *Three-horned Giant Lizard (Triceratops) * Hyena *Wild Boar *Shambling Mound *Sphinx *Learnaen Hydra *Swan *Dryad *Goblins (1d6) *Gnolls (1d8) * Brain mole *Aboleth *Wind Serpent (small Coatl) Intelligent Being Settlements There are three major intelligent being settlements in this region. They include: gnolls, goblins, and a swarm of ratfolk called the Red Witches''.'' Kazarktas This goblin town is full of the little ugly green men known as goblins. The town is, thankfully, small. But given a tribe's penchant for fecundity, the city has learned to keep the ugly green men in the river valley in check by every once in a while surrepteously releasing captured pyroraptors amongst them. The pyroraptors do their little dirty work by eating a good portion of the town. Every once in a while, though, the goblins of Kazarktas go up against the city of Phaeselis, only to be humiliated in defeat time and time again. The people of Kazarktas is led by King Jumper Big. The King does really jump that high, but is so obese that it seems that he is a bit of an embarrassment to the little green men. Gnollishae A tribe of Gnolls has settled in the hills on the southern end of the valley. The gnolls are composed of both males and females, and are Amazonian in structure. The females are more aggressive than the males and have been known to accost human travelers through what is they claim is their territory. The females defeat the travelers, and have been witnessed to rape them after defeat (male or female, doesn't make a difference to them.) The army has gone against them three times, but have been unable to wipe them out. Their settlement is known as Gnollishae. Warren of the Red Witches A warren of Ratfolk that practice the Craft is found in the river valley. All of the ratfolk practice either the Adept NPC class or the Witch NPC class and has taken to wearing red. It is unknown who they worship, although the Ratfolk isn't forthcoming on their knowledge. The Warren is considered dangerous and the city regularly posts notices for adventurers to scout out the warren and find a means to defeat them. The warren is led by three females who are blind as a bat, but pass a crystal orb between the three of them that allows them to see. The covey is known as the Red Hags. Rumors Adventure seeds go here. Category:Phoenix Regions Category:Outside Phaeselis